When the Dead Live
by ElfDrake
Summary: After witnessing the end of the Time War a second time, the Doctor and Rose have started up a tentative relationship, and are now travelling around with Penelope (the Doctor's mother) and the Master. Then they receive a mysterious note and see a terrifying glimpse of the future. Now, they're finding themselves falling into that future. S6 Rewrite and sequel to When She Was Death.


**Hi! Welcome new and old readers! Here marks the beginning to the sequel of When She Was Death. According to my current estimate, this should be u****p to 20 chapters, skipping episodes such as Christmas Carol, The Rebel Flesh, The Almost People, Let's Kill Hitler, Night Terrors, The Girl Who Waited, Closing Time, and The Doctor, The Widow, and the Wardrobe.**

**If you have not yet read When She Was Death, I advise you to do so before reading this. Thank you!**

An enemy of the Time Lords was watching when the Doctor, the Master, Rose, and Penelope escaped the Time War. . .and she followed. And she schemed. It had been she who had invented the Moment to harness the powers of the Bad Wolf. She had been no ally of the Daleks or Time Lords during the War, no, but in her view, anything was better than the imperious statues the Time Lords had become, lording over the races and deciding what was allowed of whom.

In her eyes, the Time Lords had become the tyrants of the universe, the multiverse even. And now, four Time Lords had escaped: tyrannical, megalomaniac Time Lord, an interfering want-to-be-God of a Time Lord, a half-human, interfering Time Lady, and a formerly human Time Lady in control of all Time and Space. Oh, yes. The power still clung to her like white on rice, but for now, it was almost dormant.

When she had escaped the War, she was disappointed to learn her efforts to destroy the Time Lords had been for nothing. The universe was, in a way, under the control of the most interfering Time Lord ever to have lived — the Doctor. And so, she plotted. She gathered allies from everywhere she could manage, and she waited. And she planned.

She began to create a fearsome machine, a doomsday device. She would capture the will of one of the remaining Time Lords in order to destroy the others. Somewhere in her secret lair on an asteroid base, Madame Kovarion smiled. She would be the one to save the universe from oppression.

مخ

It had been days since the Time War, days only. It was Rose who had been through the most, it could have been argued. The Doctor's companions had told her she resembled the evils they fought. Then, she had been sucked back to meet her former self, and she had transferred her powers of the Time Vortex and the Void to her younger self. Then she had landed in the Time War, and she and the Doctor had escaped the War along with the Master and Penelope, the Doctor's mother. It was then that she had discovered she was a Time Lady.

Rose sighed, rubbing her forehead. In the days since, the Master and the Doctor had been driving her binky, her and Penelope. She had discovered that she rather liked the other woman, and she had already begun to think of her as a sort of second mother, and she knew the woman thought of her as a daughter, too.

Rose stood up and walked to the console room with a grimace. If the two Time Lords were fighting again, Rose would scream. As it happened, when Rose reached the console room, all three of the other Time Lords were gathered around the monitor.

Rose joined them, and when she saw the screen, she gasped aloud.

Death of a Time Lord. Lake Silencio, Utah. April 22. Please come. Urgent.

Rose glanced up at the others, her brows furrowed. It was strange, for her, having to ask people questions. The time was that she could instantly know, the powers of the Vortex telling her flat out, but now, she had no clue how to use the Time Lord time sense. "Is it a hoax, do you think? No other Time Lord survived, and who would try to get us to cross our own timelines?" The Doctor looked at her, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"It took me days to get used to your powers, and now they're gone. But I like that. Time Lady Rose is cool!" the Doctor exclaimed, pulling Rose's hands into his own. He glanced down at her lips, carefully gauging her reaction.

Rose grinned, and soon the Doctor laid a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss didn't last long, however; none of their kisses had. It was new, and definitely a good new. Nonetheless, the Master gave a disgusted face and glanced at the console.

"I'm going to blow a hole the size of Belgium in the universe," he threatened, smiling slightly at the prospect even though he wouldn't actually get away with it. He was right that he would be unable to get away with it; a moment later, Penelope was standing next to him. He rolled his eyes before he added, "I mean it!" Penelope smacked his arm, and he backed away from the console.

Finally, the Doctor and Rose broke apart, and the Master sighed with relief. "Death of a Time Lord though. That would have to be one of us. We're the only Time Lords left. Someone's messing with our timelines!" Rose's eyes went wide as the TARDIS shook as the Doctor piloted it. "We can't go."

"Too late," Penelope grimaced. "We have arrived." A grin rose onto the Master's face as he dashed towards the door. The drums were gone from his head, but he still couldn't be called good, repentant, or a friend of the Doctor. He had spent years hating the man. Sure, he had helped the Doctor that last day in the Time War, but that was out of self-preservation. He would still be a crimp in the Doctor's plans, and he was no less a psychopath than he had been before.

"I can't just go and fix this, Doctor. I don't have that power to fall back on now," Rose whispered, her voice shaking. She had had that power for most of her long years of life, and without it, she felt almost naked. She felt helpless, and she was going to have to learn to live the way everyone else lived: unable to bend all of time and space around herself and travel through the Void.

"I know," the Doctor sniffed. "But we can't just ignore this! What could go wrong?" Penelope sighed and rolled her eyes. She had never known her son to ignore a bad idea.

"You did not just say that. I may not have believed in jinxes for years, but something does go wrong when people say that," Rose groaned. Penelope smiled, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

The Doctor just followed the Master to the door. What met them outside was certainly not what would have been expected. Not that anyone knew what to expect by any means: a dead corpse, a murder, an assassination, a faked death, or what.

The TARDIS had materialized on a small beach next to a lake that stretched out into the distance — Lake Silencio. There were three people visible on the beach: Rose, the Doctor, and the Master. The younger versions had no clue where the older version of Penelope was.

Old Rose raised a hand at the Old Master. The Old Master's eyes were wide, and he could hear his hearts' beating in his head. One. Two. Three. Four.

Old Rose's eyes were wide and clouded with a dark golden color, the way the had when she had been Bad Wolf, or, as some would call her, Death. A golden halo formed around her, and her hand practically lit up. Energy flowed from her hand and encased the Old Master.

He screamed, a sound that curdled the blood of everyone who heard it. Both Doctors plugged their ears. Old Rose cringed, biting her lip and clearly having an argument with herself.

Finally, the gold stopped. The Master was on his knees and slumped forward, pale as a sheet. The younger people couldn't tell if he were dead or not, but judging by the message, they imagined he was.

The Old Doctor ran and caught the Old Master, and they could see the tears on his face. Old Rose lowered her arm, and she fell to the ground a black-ish gold sheen on her skin. Young Rose couldn't see her Old Doctor glared at the Old Rose as he held the Old Master.

"I've seen enough," Young Rose said, stepping back inside the TARDIS. The Young Doctor looked at her, his eyes sad. Young Rose figured that he was dreading the future and afraid of her. "I want no part in that future." The Young Doctor looked at her and beckoned the Young Master back inside.

The Master glanced at Rose as the TARDIS dematerialized. She had taken the drums out of his head and believed there was still good in him, so why would she be the one to kill him?

Penelope stared at the TARDIS console, her eyes clouded with the distance of thought. She could not tell how much time had passed between now and then, and she assumed she was dead before then.

Each could sense his or her time running thin. The Doctor glanced at Rose, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he was making an attempt at reading her soul, seeing if she still had it in her to do that, or if she was already regaining her power.

Rose tried to sense if she had any of her power still remained. She couldn't feel it at all. Whatever it was they had witnessed, they were each figuring out in their own way that it was a long way off.

"Well," the Doctor said after at least an hour of silence, "there are things to do, planets to save. Let's go save a planet."

The Master groaned and rolled his eyes. "How about we go take over a world instead?" Penelope shot him a glare, causing him to smirk.

"Saving a world sounds good," Rose said, forcing a smile onto her lips. She had destroyed so much with the powers that were returning to her.

"Where are we going, Theta?" Penelope asked her son, smiling fondly. She sat back in the captain's chair. Rose walked over next to the Doctor.

"We'll be alright," Rose murmured in his ear, and the Doctor shivered, trying to keep himself from flinching. The positive outlook he had had regarding the future was now severely tarnished. Rose forced her hand into the Doctor's.

"1969," the Doctor suggested. "Moon landing. Should be cheery!" He lifted the hand that clasped Rose's up and clapped it against his other hand. Rose used her hand to straighten his bowtie.

She laughed. "How about it then, Doctor? The moon landing it is!" And then they were off, the Doctor, Rose, Penelope, and the Master, off to see the stars and enjoy it while it would last.**  
**

**Thank you! Please review, follow and favorite! **

**I look forward to seeing you next time! **

**~~Elf**


End file.
